Dr Chad Dylan Cooper
by princesscolourful
Summary: "No, you don't get it. I'm going to D.C to attend John Hopkins College." So this only means one thing. "You wanna become a doctor?" For everyone on SWAC FF. My goodbye present for my friends on here :D


**Dr. Chad Dylan Cooper  
**_**Disclaimer: Nothing, yet again. I wish I did own something apart from my earphones…**_

**A/N: Heyy! It's been a while, I know, but I have a few things to say. After you read the story. **

**

* * *

**

**DEDICATION: **To everyone on SWAC FF that I have made friends with. Well, it's gonna be a long list, but you know who you are. ;D

* * *

"I feel like taking a walk…" I wondered aloud, thinking of nothing but nature. I love nature, it was the only thing in the world that is real.

"Have fun," Tawni said in a bored tone. Well, Tawni isn't much of a nature person, in fact, she despises it. The only thing she considers nature is flowers, grass, trees and animals.

Without another word from her, I walked out the dressing room and skipped to the exit. Of course, I was the only one outside. People in Condor Studios are too 'busy' to even walk. It kinda annoys me. A lot.

Everyone needs to appreciate nature, it's the reason why we were even born. Without nature, it's just crap and boring. Without nature, there won't be almost 7 billion people in the world.

I was close to the curb of the street, opposite was the park full of trees.

"Sonny," came a deep voice.

Either I'm hearing voices and going crazy or it's a human being. I turned behind me and saw none other than the Chad Dylan Cooper. Yeah, _HIM_. With big books.

"Chad."

"What are you doing?"

Wow, not even a egotistic compliment about him in that sentence. It was in 2nd person. This Chad is freaking me out. And he's carrying…books.

"Walking…to the…park?" I said as if it was a question and I was in major trouble. "Anyways, what are you doing?"

He chuckled once. "Funny you should ask, I was walking to the park as well."

I was dumbfounded. "You like nature?"

He stared at me weirdly with a weird look and smile on his face. "Who would even ask that question? Of course, I like nature. If it wasn't for nature, I wouldn't be born - the greatest actor of our generation."

And there's the ego. Nice going, Chad. I rolled my eyes and walked across the road in anger, stomping my heels which were making a click sound on the cement. I knew he was following me, he was going to the park as well.

Chad didn't say a word. I think he was just following me. Finally, he appreciates the silent treatment. But still, new Chad is creepy.

I sat on a bench, sitting near one end of the bench. Probably 30 centimetres away. Chad sat 2 feet away from me, glad he understood me. Before I could even shoot him a glare, he was reading one of his books and taking notes. This is hurting my head. It's now or never.

"Chad?" - He raised head so his ultramarine eyes met my eyes - "What exactly are you reading?"

He took one look down his book then smiled at me. "Grey's Anatomy."

"The T.V show?"

"No, the book."

I nodded. "Why are you reading that? It's a 1000 paged book. Wouldn't it be bad for you and your dreams?"

"No." He was reading his book and writing notes down again, not paying full attention to me.

"Oh, OK." I pursed my lips into a hard line and straightened my skirt to avoid awkwardness. "So why are you reading that book then?"

"Funny you should ask, Sonny." He looked up to my face again and smiled. "_Mackenzie Falls_ is ending for good next week, so I'm going to D.C to go to college."

"And do what? Brag about how you're so handsome to those students?"

"No, you don't get it. I'm going to D.C to attend John Hopkins College."

So this only means one thing. "You wanna become a doctor?"

He nodded. "Harvard was too hard to get in and Oxford was too far away from you-"

He cut short his sentence, smiled and went back to reading and note-taking. Did he just say he didn't wanna attend the best college for doctors because it was too far away from _ME_?

"What did you just say?" I asked, my head hurting even more.

Chad shot me a glance and picked up another book. "Oxford is the best, but it would be too far."

"From what, Chad?" I screamed. "I shouldn't be the reason why you have to give up your dream of becoming a…doctor. Go to Oxford, forget about me. I'm less important than your future. You should go to-"

"I don't want to go to Oxford!" he shouted, stopping my protest. "It's too far from my actual future."

"And what is your actual future?" I questioned, putting my right hand on my hip.

Chad stopped his writing and looked at me with hurt eyes. "It's just a dream, a broken dream that will never happen at all."

Can't be _Mackenzie Falls_, that dream already came true. "What?"

"I wanna settle down, have a wife, 2 or 3 kids, live in a house, do something other than The Falls. Sonny, I'm 21, my life has hit a dead end. I wanna become a doctor," he answered calmly and went back to what he was doing. I swear to God, I saw water drop on his notebook.

"What do you mean?" This time, my voice was hurt.

"_Mackenzie Falls_, great dream. Saving people's lives, even better. A family, the perfect dream," Chad explained in a quiet and hurt voice. I guess he is serious.

"And do I have to do with that plan?"

He smiled, a real smile, not like the other smiles I seen before that. "You're the one I wanna settle down with, have 2 or 3 kids and live in a house with. But in the meantime, I'll be studying to become a doctor. I want to do something better in my life than just acting."

I shook my head and smiled in awe at what he planned for me and what my answer was going to be. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when the Chad Dylan Cooper gives up his dream of acting to become something real."

"Aren't you proud?" His sapphire eyes flashed a deep hurt and disappointment while his dirty blonde hair swayed slightly in the breeze.

"You doing something as stupid as that?" I rested my head on my left hand, so I was facing him. "Of course I'm proud of you."

He smiled at me, while I smiled at him. Our heads started getting closer and closer until our lips met. It was a soft, sweet and slow peck on the lips. This was just the beginning.

"Have fun in D.C, Dr. Chad Dylan Cooper," I joked, still shocked from the kiss.

"You'll be grateful one day, when you're sick and I'm the only one to save you," he said seriously.

"Of course, Doctor." I paused. "Have fun at John Hopkins… I'll wait for you."

"Oh, no, no. You, Sonny Munroe, are coming with me. I heard Chuckle City's ending next week as well."

I shrugged. "I have my future planned out for me, I'm staring in some movies, appearing in T.V shows. Or becoming a singer."

"Become a singer," was his immediate response. "Acting requires a lot of work."

"So does singing," I argued, my hands holding his. "And becoming a doctor."

"Are we really gonna talk about this now?" he complained.

I shook my head. "Let's talk about us."

* * *

**Wow, what a weird ending… OK, so I have to tell you guys some stuff:**

**1. It's almost the summer holidays here down under and I am going to be super busy enjoying the BrisVegas sun with my friends. So I won't have enough time to finish any of my stories. Even my fairytale story contest, **_**I LOST!**_** And I've never been happier, like ever. ;)**

**2. My laptop's gone. Suspects: Parents.**

**3. **_**I LOST hubbabubba(.)ouch's FAIRYTALE CONTEST! :D **_

**4. I'll be back in February, when I have stupid teachers annoying me and an excuse to go to Fanfic. :D **

**5. A big Goodbye to all my good friends on SWAC FF. I love you guys! Keep writing, even though I might not.**

**6. Contact me through Tumblr and Twitter and YouTube. All Links are on my profile. But if you're too lazy to go to my profile, here are my usernames: Tumblr: dreamingofyouforever(.)tumblr(.)com Twitter: Carmella (go on my profile for the actual one) YouTube: yourroyalcookies :D **

**7. BYE EVERYONE! *HUGS FOR EVERYONE***

**8. I can't wait for Sonny With A Choice, no matter how depressing it will be.**

**9. I love Chad more than you do. *pokes out tongue***

**10. REVIEW, selfie takers. ;)**

**- Carmel xx**


End file.
